yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 026
"Champion vs. Creator, Part 1", known as "Save Mokuba! Kaiba vs. Pegasus" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-sixth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on October 17, 2000 and in the United States on May 18, 2002. Summary Yugi, Mai and Joey each have enough Star Chips to enter Pegasus's castle. But Kemo will not allow Téa, Tristan or Bakura in because not only do they not have Dueling Gauntlets, they are not even Duelists. However, when Mai distracts him using her feminine wiles, they are able to sneak in. They head onto the main balcony, where they meet up with Bandit Keith. Croquet comes in and greets the Duelists telling them there will be an exhibition match for them between Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus. Kaiba wants Pegasus to Duel with his Duel Disks but Pegasus says if they use them, Mokuba will operate his for him. Kaiba, not wanting to Duel his own little brother, decides to Duel in a normal Dueling Arena instead. The Duel starts with Pegasus toying with Seto by playing predictable moves and allowing Kaiba to destroy his first few monsters. Right when Kaiba tries to Summon his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Pegasus activates "Prophecy" in response, and, thanks to his Millennium Eye, Pegasus is able to correctly guess the card Kaiba was about to Summon. Kaiba is forced to give Pegasus his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba wonders how Pegasus knew what card he was going to play before he could play it. Without that card in his hand, Kaiba is forced to switch his "Rude Kaiser" into Defense Position. Noticing Kaiba looking anxious, Pegasus goes into his mind and sees that Kaiba plans to use "Crush Card" to destroy almost all monsters in his Deck, so Pegasus prepares a counter strategy. Kaiba then tries to use his "Crush Card" and "Saggi the Dark Clown" combo on Pegasus to destroy all monsters in Pegasus' Deck that have at least 1500 ATK. Bakura and Tea note that this is the same combo Kaiba used in his previous Duel against Yugi on Pegasus's castle, but this time, Joey says, Pegasus will get it. However, Yugi replies that Pegasus knows it's coming. And indeed, during his next turn, Pegasus activates "Negative Energy" to double the ATK of "Saggi the Dark Clown", which stops Kaiba from using his "Crush Card". Pegasus then uses his "Dark Rabbit" (whose ATK is also boosted by "Negative Energy") to attack and destroy "Saggi the Dark Clown", pushing Kaiba into a corner. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Maximillion Pegasus Turn 1: Pegasus Pegasus Sets a monster and a card. Turn 2: Kaiba Kaiba draws. Kaiba's hand contains "Ryu-Kishin Powered", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Rude Kaiser", "Crush Card", "Mesmeric Control" and "Saggi the Dark Clown". Kaiba Sets a card and Normal Summons "Rude Kaiser" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. "Rude Kaiser" attacks and destroys Pegasus's Set " (anime)|Toon Alligator" (800/1600). Turn 3: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Parrot Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1300) in Attack Position. "Parrot Dragon" attacks "Rude Kaiser", but Kaiba activates his face-down "Mesmeric Control" to reduce the ATK of "Parrot Dragon" by 800 ("Parrot Dragon": 2000 → 1200/1300). "Rude Kaiser" destroys "Parrot Dragon" (Pegasus: 2000 → 1400 LP). Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then tries to Normal Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Pegasus activates his face-down "Prophecy" to let him predict if the ATK of Kaiba's card is more, equal to, or less than 2000. If he is correct, the card will be added to his hand. Pegasus guesses that the card Kaiba is trying to play has over 2000 ATK. Thanks to his Millennium Eye, he is correct, so "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is added to his hand. Kaiba switches "Rude Kaiser" to Defense Position. Turn 5: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He uses the Millennium Eye to predict Kaiba's next move. He then Sets a card and a monster. Turn 6: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Saggi the Dark Clown" (600/1500) in Attack Position and Sets a card ("Crush Card"). Turn 7: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then activates his face-down "Negative Energy" to double the ATK of every DARK monster on the field ("Saggi the Dark Clown": 600 → 1200/1500). Since the ATK of "Saggi the Dark Clown" is now over 1000, "Crush Card" cannot be activated. Pegasus then Flip Summons "Dark Rabbit" (1100 → 2200/1500). "Dark Rabbit" attacks and destroys "Saggi the Dark Clown" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1000 LP). Differences in adaptations * "Mesmeric Control" and "Negative Energy's" colors are changed slightly in the dub. * "Prophecy" is changed from a Trap Card to a Magic Card in the dub. Mistakes * In a flashback in the English dub, a younger Mokuba calls his brother "Kaiba". Mokuba always calls him Seto and it was unlikely they even had the Kaiba surname at this point in time. * In the English dub, when Kaiba summons "Saggi the Dark Clown", its ATK and DEF are shown as 900/1600 instead of 600/1500. * When Pegasus summons "Dark Rabbit", the area around its mouth is colored purple. * In the dub, Pegasus says his Trap Card "Prophecy" says he can guess Kaiba's card, but it's clearly shown as a Magic Card. *In the dub, when Kaiba hits 1000 Life Points, Yugi says he is already 1000 points behind, when at this point Pegasus had 1400 points. This may be because it was never actually shown that Pegasus lost 600 Life Points after "Parrot Dragon" was destroyed. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes